Best Student Council and Mai Hime: Letters
by shanejayell
Summary: A series of letters exchanged between Fuka Academy and Best Student Council. NOW FINISHED.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from the anime Best Student Council or Mai Hime, I'm just borrowing them for awhile. Also, this fanfic contains spoilers for the end of BSC and Mai Hime, so if you don't wanna be spoiled, don't read it.

Best Student Council and Mai Hime: Letters

To: Kanade Jinguji

Miyagami Academy Maximum Authority Wielding Best Student Council

Dear Kanade

I very much enjoyed meeting you and your student council at the regional meeting in Tokyo. While we've shared a great deal in our letters, it's quite a different thing meeting face to face. I was quite impressed with both you and your people, and have found my own thoughts turning to a similar organization at my own school.

As we've discussed before Fuka Academy has it's share of unusually capable individuals, but any suggestions on organizing my staff would be appreciated. The simplest organization will likely be the attack squad, which I intend to have Haruka Suzushiro head. I know I've mentioned that Haruka is occasionally impetuous and short sighted, but I think I can balance that out by putting Yukino Kikukawa in charge of my intelligence gathering in the covert squad.

To be honest I almost have too many people available for the assault squad. Mikoto Minagi is a very dangerous swordswoman, though I would be forced to include Mai Tokhia to keep her under control. Also my dear Natsuki would be a qualified applicant, along with Midori Sugiura.

Sadly, I lack qualified applicants for the covert squad. I believe I can bring Nao Yuuki in if I appeal to her self interest and I think Akira Okuzaki might also join, assuming I put it to her properly. Chie Harada will be a useful spy and covert agent, but she lacks even the most basic combat skills.

My vehicle squad will likely solely consist of school nurse Yohko Sagisawa, unless I can convince Natsuki to give me a ride on her motorcycle. Having driven with Yohko on a mountain road looking for Natsuki, I have to say death no longer holds any terror for me.

We have rarely dipped into personal matters in our letters, but after our meeting I feel I must. Putting it simply, do not let Nanaho Kinjo get away from you. It was very clear to me how deeply you care for her, and also how strongly she feels for you, however neither of you has done anything about it. Nanaho is a perfectly charming soft butch, and it seems likely that if you don't grab her someone else will.

Your's respectfully

Shizuru Fujino

Fuka Academy School Council.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Best Student Council and Mai Hime: Letters

Two

To: Natsuki Kuga

Fuka Academy School Council Attack Squad

Dear Natsuki

Thank you very much for your advice regarding dealing with Kanade's sudden aggressiveness. I'm not used to the idea of a woman being attracted to me, and to be honest I found her forward manner a little frightening. She seems to have calmed down a bit after our date, and I think things are progressing more normally. Well, as normal as it can be, considering our circumstances. Both of us deal with aristocratic women, so I think you can understand some of the other difficulties.

I'd also like to apologize for the trouble that meeting the Best Student Council seems to have caused you and your fellow Fuka Academy students. It seems that your President Fujino is quite determined to form her own equivilent to our council at your school. From your last letter I understand Haruka Suzushiro has been made co-vice president and is in charge of your attack squad. How are you getting along with her? And has a decision been made regarding your covert squad?

As to how to get along better with your fellow members of the attack squad, I'd suggest maintaining some group activities. Our own assault squad plays poker together often, along with other members of the student council. You might consider a game's night, or maybe kareoke?

As a fellow vice president, I also wanted to ask your advice on another matter. One of our best assault squad members is Sayuri Hida, a swords woman whom accidentally injured one of her teachers before coming to Miyagami Academy. She's recently been confronted by Yoko, the daughter of her old teacher, who's been coming around every few weeks to fight her in duels.

On the surface the appear to be enemies, but when Sayuri was in trouble Yoko appeared to help. More importantly in between duels they're going out for soda, lunches and other activities. If I didn't know better, I'd think they were dating! What's your opinion on this?

Anyway, I look forward to receiving your next letter. If you need any urgent assistance, call me. Otherwise, I'll await your reply.

Yours, Nanaho Kinjo

Miyagami Academy Maximum Authority Wielding Best Student Council


	2. Chapter 2

Best Student Council and Mai Hime: Letters

Three

To: Kuon Ginga

Miyagami Academy Maximum Authority Wielding Best Student Council

Dear Kuon

Thank you for your advice of developing a intelligence network around Fuka Academy. While I'm somewhat experienced in gathering data on my own, I'm somewhat less adept at leading others in such operations. Your suggestion of tapping into the school's gossip network was especially appreciated, and I already have a operative in mind. In fact, she apparently already knows you... Chie Harada.

I was rather impressed by the biographies of the Fuka Council you provided to your student council president, they were very thorough. Shizuru seemed quite surprised when you revealed she was a part timer in a lingerie store, and I thought Natsuki was going to die when you brought up her fluffy toy and lingerie fetish.

And why was Nanaho Kinjo blushing too? That and your own President Kanade's smirk had me wondering about the two of them. Is there now a rule that female student council presidents must be lechers? Or lesbians? I really must look into some other local schools and see if the trend continues....

Thank you also for the informative photos. Frankly, I really rather would not have known what Mai Tokiha and Mikoto Minagi are doing in their spare time, but they certainly were educational. The photos you provided of Mashiro Kazahana and Fumi Himeno have apparently guarenteed the funding of my intelligence service, in exchange for turning them over to Mashiro and not mentioning them ever again.

As you're no doubt aware, you seem to be a much more worldly person than myself, and I was hoping for some advice. There is a certain someone I've known quite a long time, but because of our long friendship she doesn't notice I'm interested in our being more than friends. How do I get my interest across to her, especially considering her focus on a school rival? Any suggestions would be appreciated.

Yours respectfully,

Yukino Kikukawa

Fuka Academy School Council

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Best Student Council and Mai Hime: Letters

Four

To: Mai Tokhia

Fuka Academy Student Council

Dear Mai,

I was happy, joyous and cheerful to get your letter as part of the information exchange that President Kanade set up between our two private schools. I also saw your attached photo and was impressed, shocked and stunned over your terrific body! You must have to beat the guys off with a stick! Or the girls, if what I hear about some of your council is true.

On the other hand, I'm not one to talk. Part of why I agreed, wanted and was willing to write back to you is that we seem to have some things in common. In your letter you talked a lot about your young roommate, Mikoto, and her being a swordswoman, and that really struck a chord in me. You see, my best friend is also a swordswoman!

Sayuri Hida and I have been friends, chums and buddies since we were both small children. I was nearly raised in her family's dojo after my dad took off, and I've been by her side through both good times and bad ones. But recently she's been drawn away from me a little, mostly because of a new female friend.

I should add that I'm not prejudiced against same sex couples. Why, when we thought President Kanade and Rino Rando were sleeping together, I was one of their biggest supporters, boosters and fans! And I've known about our teammate Kaori Izumi's crush on Kanade for years, but I've never teased her, bugged her or made her feel bad about it. Not only that, but I get yearly subscriptions to the Takarazuka Revue!

If I were to be honest, I guess I'm worried I'm going to lose Sayuri to this girl. I've never really thought about being in love with another woman, but I do know that I care for her very much. It could be that I've had some unknown, hidden and mysterious feelings for Sayuri, but I never realized it? And if that's so, what do I do about it?

I'm sorry I blabbed so much about my personal problems. I had meant to ask all about Fuka Academy, how big it is, the sort of students it has and if you thought a poker game there would be well received. I'm a bit of a card games fan and would love to bring my games to Fuka, too. And do you think the Executive of your student council would disapprove? Any information would be helpful.

From Rein Tsunomoto

Miyagami Academy Maximum Authority Wielding Best Student Council

Notes: Rein has a odd habit in conversations to repeat things three times, but using different words. Tried to work that in here a bit, hopefully not TOO much. Rein is also a card shark & a cheat, so her interest in bringing card games to Fuka probably isn't a good thing. ^_~


	3. Interlude: The Meeting

Best Student Council and Mai Hime: Letters

Interlude

Haruka Suzushiro felt more than a little nervous as she stood by the gates of Fuka, near the outer edge of the school grounds and the influence of Mashiro Kazahana. It wasn't that she was sneaking around or anything, but she wasn't sure if she was comfortable with this kind of unofficial meeting.

With a hum of tires the jeep came up the road, the driver calmly watching the road ahead of her. 'She's tall,' Haruka quickly noted as the jeep coasted to a stop, the woman in a different school uniform than her's giving her a polite nod.

"Hullo," Cyndi Manabe nodded as she opened the passenger door, gesturing for Haruka to get inside.

"Thank you," Haruka nodded back politely as she climbed in.

Without another word Cyndi was off, smoothly driving along the road away from Fuka. Thankfully she was a much steadier driver than either Natsuki Kuga or Nurse Yohko, and Haruka was able to sit down and relax as they drove along. Well, relax as much as possible considering the cause of the meeting.

Seemingly out of the blue Shizuru Fujino had announced her intention to visit Miyagami Academy even as President Kanade Jinguji planned to visit Fuka Academy. Both Haruka and her counterpart on the Best Student Council instantly realized this was going to be a security nightmare for them both, and quickly got into contact with each other.

'And which lead to this,' Haruka admitted as they pulled up to the little cafe that they had agreed to meet at. It was small but out of the way, besides no one knew they were coming, at least theoretically.

"I'll wait out here," Cyndi said simply.

Haruka smiled as she repeated, "Thank you."

As Haruka walked towards the cafe she tried to see if there were any members of the Best Student Council's covert squad around, but she couldn't see them. Of course that didn't mean anything, and Haruka hoped that Yukino's covert team would be as well hidden as their counterparts likely were.

The bell on the door chimed softly as Haruka walked in, sweeping the place with her eyes till she spotted the woman she wanted to see sitting over in the corner. Nanaho Kinjo looked up and smiled warmly, her boyish hairstyle making her seem almost handsome sitting there.

"Miss Kinjo," Haruka nodded politely, "sorry to keep you waiting."

"Just call me Nanaho," she smiled back a little wryly, "we're going to have to work together a lot, Miss Suzushiro."

"Haruka," she also corrected as she sat down, her hair falling neatly down to her shoulders. As she gestured for a waitress she asked, "Do you want anything?"

"Coke would be good," Nanaho admitted.

As drinks were delivered Haruka gave Nanaho a slightly pained look, "Did your president make a sudden decision too?"

"No warning at all," Nanaho nodded, "your's?"

"The same," Haruka sighed, sipping her coke. "So, if your president is on my campus what do I have to worry about?"

Nanaho looked thoughtful, "Other than random girls crushing on her?"

Haruka snorted with amusement, "I'm used to dealing with that from Shizuru."

"Heh," Nanako smiled slightly. "Well, Kanade is potentially under threat from her family... as the current heir she's hated by some factions who want that power for themselves."

"Hmm," Haruka nodded. "And isn't there some idiot who wants to marry her for the money?"

"Oh yeah," Nanaho grimaced. "Kanade has had several gold diggers chase after her with no success," she grumbled.

"Thankfully you should have less problems with Shizuru," Haruka admitted as she considered the issue. "Firstly, there's her fans. When Shizuru went public with her exclusive relationship with Natsuki Kuga, they got a little upset."

"How upset?" Nanaho had to ask.

"Very upset," Haruha sighed. "A few of the more rabid ones even considered kidnapping Shizuru to cure her of Natsuki." She smiled grimly, "Thankfully I caught Tomoe before she could do anything and got her expelled."

"Good for you," Nanaho nodded.

Haruka hesitated, "The other area of concern is that Shizuru has... certain abilities."

"She's Hime," Nanaho calmly noted.

"Urk," Haruka nearly choked on her drink. "How did you know that?!" she blurted.

Nanaho gave her a amused look, "We're the Best Student Council, Haruka. It's our job to know stuff like that."

Haruka rolled her eyes, "Right." Shaking her head ruefully she added, "A certain mega corporation named SEARRS has expressed a interest in the Hime, it's possible they may try to go for Shizuru off campus."

"We'll be ready for them," Nanaho vowed.

Haruka nodded, "And we'll watch over Kanade as if she were one of our own."

"Good," Nanaho agreed, both women going over security plans as they ate and drank. They got along surprisingly well, really, even though Haruka was on the surface a more proper girl than Nanaho was. But under that propriety was a tough, no nonsense woman who enjoyed facing challenges head on, much like Nanaho herself.

As they got up to go, Haruka smiled slightly at Nanaho. "Replacing a waitress with one of your people was a good idea," she noted, "but you might remind her to control her habit of repeating things three times. It made it a bit obvious."

Rein Tsunomoto blushed, turning away quickly to hurry to the counter.

"True," Nanaho met her eyes with a smile, "And you might advise your classmate that there's only so long you can realistically text someone over there in the corner."

Knowing her cover was blown Nao Yuuki got up, the redhead stuffing the phone into her pocket as she strode out of the cafe.

"Not bad at all," Haruka smiled as they stood out in the sunlight.

Nanaho nodded as she said with a smile, "Not too bad yourself." Wickedly she added, "Say hi to your girlfriend Yukino."

"Ehh!" the startled Haruka yelped, going bright red even as their rides back home arrived.

"What was that about?" Midori asked as the redhead arrived in her sports car, popping the passenger side open for Haruka.

"Don't ask," Haruka replied as they watched Cyndi pick up Nanaho and drive off, Nanaho giving them a little wave goodbye. 'I guess I have a way to go before I catch up to her.' she thought to herself grumpily.

To be continued....


	4. The Visits One

Best Student Council and Mai Hime: The Visits

One

Natsuki Kuga felt a certain amount of nervousness as she warily kept a eye on the students going by, along with the other members of the expanded Fuka Academy Student Council. She had been dispatched along with the other members of the 'attack squad' to stand watch, though to be honest she didn't think they'd be needed. 'On the other hand,' Natsuki silently mused, 'better safe than sorry.'

Nearby Mai Tokhia and Mikoto Minagi watched warily, while Tate Yuuichi and Akane Higurashi waited with Haruka by where the limo would park on the lane way leading by the school building. Members of the covert squad were also watching, though much less noticeably, and Doctor Yohko was waiting in her car in case they needed her for a fast chase..

"Do you think there'll be trouble?" Akane asked Yuuichi quietly. She looked like a sweet, ordinary young woman, but at will the brown haired girl could summon twin tonfa, dangerous clubbing weapons.

"Probably not," Tate answered, but the captain of the Kendo team kept his wooden practice sword at the ready, just in case.

Almost exactly on cue the salmon colored limo pulled up, the driver getting out and moving around to open the rear door. Kanade Jinguji smiled at them warmly as she got up, her Miyagami Academy uniform clinging to a very womanly looking form. She really reminded Natsuki of Shizuru, though there wasn't as much mischief in her eyes.

"President Jinguji," Haruka stepped forward to offer her hand as the busty blond said, "my name is Haruka Suzushiro, welcome to Fuka Academy."

"Thank you, Miss Suzushiro," Kanade shook her hand firmly, "I'm honored to be visiting your fine academy." She took in the security detachment arrayed protectively around them and asked, "Is all this fuss really necessary?"

"Nanaho insisted," Haruka shrugged as they team fell into place around them as they moved onto the grounds towards the main buildings.

"She does tend to be over-protective of me," Kanade admitted, smiling fondly as she thought of her second in command and recent lover.

"Normally our other VP Reito Kanzaki would have been here," Haruka offered in a polite, conversational tone, "but he's suffering from a stomach bug...."

"Incoming!" a voice barked out a warning over the concealed radio in Haruka's ear, coming from the covert squad.

"Come on!" Haruka yelped the order, taking Kanade by the arm and hauling her inside as a vehicle crashed through the bushes, disgorging young men out onto the school lawn. Mentally she cursed the lack of gates around the core of Fuka academy, and made a note to bring it up with Shizuru as soon as possible.

"You have GOT to be kidding me," Natsuki sounded disgusted as the black haired woman focused her will, manifesting the twin pistols that channeled her ice powers. Not that she thought she'd need them too much against the army of business suit wearing pretty boys, but you never knew.

The handsome young head of a rival company stood his ground, his minions fanning oput around him. "Kanade!" he declared, "I love you!"

"I love you!" the minions echoed, standing in a long line behind him, using lung power while he was using a megaphone.

"It's not about the money!" he yelled.

The minions dutifully echoed, "It's not about the money!"

Kanade ran a hand over her face and sighed, "Oh my. I'm sorry about this...."

Haruka patted her on the shoulder, "Not your fault." Using a concealed radio on her collar she ordered, "Take them out."

There were twenty young men out there, no one visibly armed, so the attack squad was fairly merciful. Natsuki charged in with pistols blazing, but that was mostly as a distraction as she punched and kicked men down. Mikoto manifested her claymore like sword and drove the men back even as Mai threw firebolts. Her boyfriend Tate used his wooden sword expertly, then the covert squad began to attack from the shadows.

Akira Okuzaki was in her ninja gear, the black haired girl using twin knives to disarm the few weapons carrying men. Nao Yuuki was carried by her child, Julia, throwing webs and tangling up the attackers. Chie Harada emerged from concealment to calmly clobber one man with a piece of wood, then tripped another as he scrambled away. Combined the two groups routed the attackers, the men fleeing for their lives.

Kanade watched as the 'covert' group slipped away, the members of the attack squad falling back in around them. While they weren't as polished as the Best Student Council, she rather thought they had potential.

Haruka touched her throat mike, "Yukino, how's security?"

"I'm sorry, Haruka," Yukino said apologetically through the earpiece Haruka wore, "the vehicle they're escaping in was part of the official caterers for tonight's event. Presumably they bribed the catering company, but I'll verify that myself."

"Understood," Haruka smiled as she added gently, "you can't be everywhere, Yukino."

"I know," Yukino said with determination, "but I also can do better."

As Haruka disconnected, Kanade looked at her curiously. "Those girls with special abilities," she noted, "they were Hime, correct?"

"I'm assuming Kuon briefed you?" Haruka asked. As Kanade nodded Haruka continued, "Yes, Mai, Mikoto, Natsuki, Akane and Nao are members of the Hime. There are several others on campus, but not all of them participate in school council activities."

"I see," Kanade nodded. She looked thoughtful as she asked, "Wonder if I could lure one or two to my academy?"

Haruka frowned, then another thought occurred to her. "Only if you want Shizuru to try to grab your people," she offered.

Kanade blinked in surprise at the snappy response, then she laughed. "A good point," she conceded, chuckling.

They started by touring the elementary then middle school facilities, girls and boys pausing in their activities to gawk at the pretty visitor. The Olympic sized pool was oohed and awed over, as was the extensive track and field and sports facilities.

As they moved into the high school facilities, Kanade moved over to one of the bodyguards. The black haired woman matched her scowling photo, though there was a softer side to her hidden under the intensity. "Natsuki Kuga?" she asked quietly.

"Ah, yes Miss Jinguji?" Natsuki responded.

"Please, call me Kanade," she corrected her.

"Kanade," Natsuki echoed, "what can I do for you?"

They paused in one of the halls, a round courtyard covered by a glass dome. Within was a railing with pieces of ribbon tied all around it, apparently containing little notes. It was a cute custom, one Kanade guessed was a charm for love or some such. Haruka looked rather pissed, making Kanade think it was unauthorized, but she thought it was charming.

"I wanted to thank you," Kanade admitted as they watched Haruka fume about the 'littering' and try to pull a few notes off.

"Thank me?" Natsuki looked surprised. "It's it's about those guys, they were chump change," she said with a slight smile.

"No, not that," Kanade looked rather amused, "Nanaho told me about the letter you wrote her, with romantic advice."

"Oh," Natsuki blushed slightly, not having expected Nanaho to have told Kanade about it.

Ruefully Kanade noted, "I hadn't realized how my being aggressive was making her uncomfortable. Your suggestion that she talk to me about it was very wise, thank you."

"You're welcome," Natsuki said. She shrugged slightly, "I had some similar problems with Shizuru, so I could certainly relate."

Giving up on ripping off the notes Haruka walked over, sighing. "Sorry about this," she nodded to the ribbons and such, "it happens every year."

"I think it's a charming custom," Kanade offered with a winning smile.

Haruka sighed, realizing this woman reminded her far too much of Shizuru in her seemingly easy-going ways. 'At least she's not asking for tea or going ara ara,' she mused.

Natsuki looked at Haruka, then tapped her watch meaningfully. She mimed eating food, then tapped her watch again.

Getting her message Haruka smiled at Kanade, "We've been touring a few hours, and I suspect breakfast may have been awhile ago. Would you like to grab some lunch before we continue?"

"I'd love to," Kanade agreed, having started to feel a bit peckish.

The cafeteria was large and brightly lit, and from research Haruka had done it rivaled Miyagami Academy's own facilities. They all got lunch and sat down to eat, taking lightly on various subjects while they did so.

"I asked Yukino to investigate your council structure," Haruka noted, "she told me that she could confirm thirty members and suspected there were more."

"I wouldn't have expected her to even get a figure that large," Kanade noted with a sly smile, "she has my compliments."

"Thank you," Haruka smiled, then asked, "why so large, though?"

"Some are only part time members, doing other duties along with council duties," Kanade offered. She looked over at Natsuki glumly eating her ramen noodles and smiled, "You're welcome to put mayonnaise on them, I won't be offended."

Mai blinked then the orange haired girl broke out laughing even as Natsuki blushed. "You got the full briefing on us, I guess?" Mai asked, managing to get her laughter under control, her breasts jiggling as she chuckled.

"We try," Kanade said as Natsuki defiantly got out a small bottle of squeeze mayo and added some to her food.

Reluctantly Haruka admitted, "I asked her to go easy on the adding Mayo to everything."

Kanade smiled at Haruka, then over at the others at the table. "Part of why Shizuru and I wanted to do this exchange was to see each others' schools warts and all," she told them. She toss a sly smile in as she added, "And trust me, my school has some rather eccentric members too."

"We can top you on eccentric," Natsuki offered with a impish grin, "wait till you meet our juvenile headmistress."

"Mashiro Kazahana?" Kanade smiled back, "I can hardly wait."

"You are WAY too well briefed," Haruka sighed wryly.

To be continued....

Notes: Since I had Haruka meeting with Nanoho about arranging a meeting, I thought it might be fun to carry it out. I'm still deciding who's going to be doing what in the Attack, Covert and other groups, so if readers suggest a good idea I'll work it in.


	5. The Visits Two

Best Student Council and Mai Hime: The Visits

Two

Shizuru Fujino was DAMN attractive, Kaori Izumi found herself noting as the attractive brown haired woman stepped out of the limo at the gates of the academy.

Nanaho Kinjo stepped forward to greet her, smiling warmly. "Welcome to Miyagami Academy, President Fujino." she said, the other members of the Executive beside her.

"Thank you, Vice President Kinjo," Shizuru said, her voice carrying a charming drawl.

"Please, call me Nanaho," she said charmingly.

"Then just call me Shizuru," she purred back. She smiled at the others, "Now, I believe some introductions are in order?"

"Of course," Nanaho agreed, "This is Rino Rando, Kuon Ginga, Mayura Ichikawa and Kaori Izumi, all of whom were selected by our council for this meeting."

Kuon pushed her long hair back as she noted, "I'm certain you were briefed on who we were by your intelligence chief, Yukino."

"Of course," Shizuru smiled calmly, "but it's just good manners." They set off on the tour as she noted, "You are in charge of intelligence, Mayura is treasurer, Kaori is with your assault squad and Rino is secretary."

"You've been well briefed," Kaori conceded, smiling as the martial artist kept a wary eye out on their surroundings.

The school tour was rather exhausting, as Miyagami Academy was somewhat larger than Fuka Academy. Of course, it had been built on a nearly unlimited budget, so that fact wasn't surprising. Impressively Shizuru didn't let herself get intimidated by the face, instead asking intelligent questions about the students and their education.

"I'm very impressed by your facilities," Shizuru conceded gracefully as they arrived at the main buildings once more.

"We don't mess around here," the puppet on the one girl's hand said proudly.

"Ah, the famous Pucchan," Shizuru noted as she added with a smile, "I wondered when you would speak up."

Rino looked sheepish, "He can be shy around strangers."

"And DAMN are you hot," Pucchan added enthusiastically, "how about you and I..."

The puppet's continued comments were muffled by Nanaho clamping her hand over it's mouth. "Sorry about that," Nanaho sighed.

Shizuru chuckled softly, "I'll take it as a compliment.

The group then headed for the student council rooms, where Shizuru was introduced to the other members of the council. Everything was going well, which made Kaori feel kind of nervous. She was a pessimist, maybe, but whenever things were going this well SOMETHING was going to go seriously wrong.

"Relax," Rino said quietly as she smiled at Kaori.

Kaori gave her friend a withering look, "I can't relax. She's the visiting president of another school! If something should happen..." she shook her head.

Rando shook her head and said, "Come on! She's here, safe, in the middle of our campus. What could go wrong?"

"Don't SAY that," several women chorused.

Shizuru bit back a chuckle. "I understand you've had some trouble with the Iwazakura Conglomerate?" she asked mildly.

"You're well informed," Nanaho acknowledged. "Yes, the heir of the conglomerate wants to marry Kanade for her money."

"Despicable man," Kaori muttered.

"Thankfully, we have certain measures we can take if he dares to rear his head once again," Kuon noted mildly.

"But please don't use IT," Mayura added quickly, "it wreaks havoc on my budgets."

Shizuru raised her eyebrow curiously as the others chuckled. Smoothly Nanaho asked, "Was there anything you wanted to bring up, Shizuru?"

"I'm quite impressed with the academy facilities, as well as all the activities that are available for students," Shizuru smiled, "but all the extracurricular activities also concern me somewhat. With all these distractions how well are students really being prepared for college or university?"

"We are one of the top rated schools," Kaori started to answer defensively.

Kuon raised a hand to stop her junior as she said to Kaori, "It's a reasonable question." Turning to Shizuru she smiled, "Academy students are expected to maintain a certain academic standard, and can be banned from club activities if their grades drop."

Mayura nodded towards Rino as she pointed out, "In fact, even our student council members aren't exempt from that."

Rino nodded sheepishly. "I've had to do some pretty intense cram sessions to stay on the council," she admitted.

"Ah see," Shizuru started just as a alarm wailed.

Kuon raised her hand to her ear, in the process revealing a concealed earpiece. "Oh dear," she murmured as she heard a report.

"What's going on?" Nanaho demanded as a screen descended from the ceiling, showing a tactical map of the academy.

"Cool," the normally quiet Cindy noted.

"We had it installed last time we had a emergency," Mayura sighed. "It's EXPENSIVE."

Everyone ignored that comment as they focused on the screen. "Looks like someone is landing forces on the beach," Nanaho said flatly.

Several rafts were landing on the beach, men and women in military camo spilling out to advance carefully. They carried only small arms, but moved with the surety of well trained soldiers or mercenaries.

"All right, who pissed off, annoyed or irritated someone with a private army?" Rein Tsunomoto noted wryly.

"That would be me, I'm afraid," Shizuru sighed. She looked apologetically at Nanoho, "It appears SEARRS has seized the opportunity to try to capture me."

"Then it appears we will have to take steps," Kuon noted calmly.

"You don't need to trouble yourselves," Shizuru started to say, "I have no wish to bring violence to your academy. I'm certain if I leave they will follow, then..."

"No," Nanoho stood up, looking around at the council, "you are a guest of Miyagami Academy. And we will NOT allow you to be forced to leave."

"Yes," Kuon nodded firmly as the others agreed.

Nanaho activated the school wide public address system. "Miyagami Academy students! Assault Squad! Covert Squad! Your school is being invaded! Non-combatants, retreat to the dorms! Anyone else, delay or stop the invaders!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tomoe Marguerite, former student at Fuka academy and now a mercenary for SEARRS, advanced with the rest of the troops. She hated having to resort to such measures, but she was determined to save Shizuru from the corrupting influence of Natsuki! So she was here to kidnap her, hand her over to SEARRS and hopefully deprogram her.

"Things seem to be going well so far," John Smith noted as they advanced cautiously. He would have preferred a larger force, but all he could shake free from the higher ups was forty men. Still, it should be enough.

"Be on your guard," Sergei Yuuichi, the disgraced cousin of Tate Yuuichi noted, "I've heard some odd things about this academy."

"Exaggerations," Smith waved it off.

Just then a massive canon was extended from the top of the academy. They watched in shocked disbelief as it fired, launching a shell that took out in one shot the heavy transport that had ferried their troops here before boats had landed them on the beach.

"Maybe not so exaggerated?" Tomoe said as they neared the dorms. A cute little girl was sweeping the front steps, and looked up curiously as they neared. "Hello," Tomoe smiled at her engagingly, "could you tell me how to get to the student council?"

"I'm sorry," Maachi smiled, "but I can't do that." She suddenly used her broom to sweet the legs out from under Tomoe, then clobbered her over the head for good measure.

"Crap!" Sergei yelped even as several girls burst out of the building.

Kotoha Kutsuki's brown hair swirled around her face as she tossed knives, driving the troopers back. Ayumu Oume followed up, pinning two men to nearby trees with her shuriken.

Smith watched girls swarming his men nearby and ran, even as he used his radio. "Status report!" he yelled.

"We're being overwhelmed!" one man's voice yelped, panicked.

"There's too many of them!" another voice yelled.

Then another yelped, "What the hell is up with the puppet?"

"Oooh," Tomoe moaned as Sergei tried to haul her off, their troops getting their asses kicked by innumerable girls. Sadly, as well trained as the mercenaries were, there was a momentary hesitation when confronted with shooting a little girl. Which these girls were expertly seizing on, damn it!

"I think we're going to have to cancel the operation," Sergei said as they saw Smith nearly get run down by a redhead in a car.

"We can still...," Tomoe managed groggily.

"Leaving so soon?" Kuon asked with a cool smile as she stepped out from cover, taking up a martial arts stance. Behind her Sayuri was beating up men with her wooden sword, clearing the beach along with the fiercely attacking Kaori.

"Hullo," Shizuru said from behind them. As they spun around on the path to face her she casually used the borrowed naginata to conk both on the head, knocking them out.

"Well, that was fun," Kuon noted cheerfully as teams of students mopped up the attackers."Do you think our president is having as much fun at Fuka?"

"I hope not," Nanaho said wryly as she jogged up. "Everyone all right?" she asked.

"Fine," Kuon smiled.

Shizuru shook her head, "You have a odd idea of fun..."

To be continued...

Notes: the giant canon is actually out of the Best Student Council anime. I ain't making it up!


	6. Final

Best Student Council and Mai Hime

Conclusion

The two student council presidents ended up meeting at the same cafe their security types had met in earlier. Both had also taken some effort to dump their security, though each brought a bodt guard. Natsuki and Nanaho had insisted they come along, and now both were sitting at a nearby table, no doubt sharing the troubles of dating alpha females.

"So, did you enjoy the visit to Fuka?" Shizuru asked curiously, her expression amused.

Kanade snickered softly. "Did you plan on the Orphan attack? It was VERY entertaining."

Shizuru smirked. "We aim to please," she sipped her tea.

"I understand our school repelled the SEARRS attack force," Kanade noted. "I rather suyspect my family may have been involved with that too."

"Still rivalries over whom is in charge?" Shizuru asked politely. Yukino had informed her about the complex web of rivalries over the control over Kanade's family, but she thought it was more diplomatic to pretend she didn't know.

"Indeed," Kanade nodded, "if they embarrass me, they might weaken me a bit."

"Well, we stopped them cold so...," Shizuru shrugged.

Kanade sipped her tea, "You know that the headmistress of your school has plans for you and the other Hime, of course."

"Of course," Shizuru agreed. She smiled faintly, "While I believe Mashiro's intentions are good, I and the other Hime are working on strategies to protect ourselves."

"Please call upon me if you need assistance," Kanade offered mildly.

Shizuru raised her eyebrows slightly at that. "That could put you and your staff at risk," she noted quietly.

"Friends, even new ones, are worth it I think," Kanade shrugged slightly. "My fellow students taught me that."

"True," Shizuru agreed, having had her own moments of insight because of her classmates.

Kanade picked up a cookie, noting it ws one oif the yummy ones Mai had made. She was going to have to send her ninja to get the recipie, she decided. "How is the reorganization of your student council going?" she asked.

"Using your design has worked out quite well," Shizuru agreed, "though finding quality staff to fill all the roles is difficult."

"I'm sure you'll manage," Kanade chuckled. "You know, I think our exchanging letters has turned out rather well. What do you think?"

"It has, yes," Shizuru conceded, then looked thoughtfully at the other woman, "Why do you bring it up?"

"I was thinking we could... assist other student council presidents," Kanade beamed.

Shizuru wondered exactly how much trouble this could end up being. Still, she has to ask, "Do you have someone in mind?"

"There's a very impressive young lady running Seitetsu Gakuin High School," Kanade said eagerly, "Shizuku Sango. Even better, my agents tell me she has a problem with superhuman girls fighting on her campus, Kampfers I think they are called."

'Oh dear,' Shizuru thought, having heard a bit about the school too. "I think that could be a wonderful idea," she lied cheerfully.

"Indeed," Kanade winked.

End?

Notes: To be perfectly honest I probably should have skipped the 'visits' idea and just ended the fic with the letters between the schools. Still, I hope this has been a entertaining read for you. Note that I have NO plans to write a Best Student Council/Kampfer/Mai Hime crossover, so don't hold your breaths.


End file.
